jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Twister
'Damien "Frenchy" Guillemeau '(born on December, 25th, 1988) is a French/Canadian professional wrestler better known under the ring name 'Twister, '''currently signed to JVPW, where he is reckognize as one of the best high flyer in the company. ' Twister is a two-time tag team champion, with his partner "Yellow Ant" Awix in JVPW and HFW, he also held the JVPW and HFW Hardcore Title. Professional wrestling career '''Early Carreer Twister began his carreer in JVPW in 2007, when he and his then partner Awix won the JVPW Tag Team Championship on their first match within the company. The team, then known as TwistnWix were one of the most dangerous and innovative tag team in the JVPW roster. Their tag team championship run ended in 2008 when they lost the titles to Jay-X & X-Fly. After several unsuccessful attempt on regaigning the tag team titles, Twister turned on his partner Awix to join the pWo leaded by Hyperion. While working for HFW, Twister became the HFW Hardcore Champion when he beat Faddman, this marks Twister's first title as a single competitor. 'Masked Man' Soon after he got sent by the JVPW Board of Directors to rehab, Twister got into a fight where he got ambushed and beaten up by five other crackheads, as a result, he got a scar on his face which goes from his eye to his jaw. He was sent to the hospital and finished his rehabilitation there. Meanwhile a new character called Masked Man made is debut in a November episode of JVPW Clash teaming with fellow partner and real life good friend Sugar Randy, he then turned on him and attacked him in a carreer ending state when he broke his leg. Soon after that Masked Man attacked fellow Arch enemy Nyarno, costing him the JVPW Tag Team Title to feud with him, he later unmasked himself, revealing Twister. Personal life Frenchy attented The University of Paris III better known as La Sorbonne. Before wrestling, Frenchy started as the rythm guitarist in a Metalcore band in Paris but got fired of the band when his friend and lead singer found him having non protected sex with a prostitute in the bathroom before their first show. Many sources say that prostitute was in fact a transexual. Frenchy's influences in wrestling are current TNA World Tag Team Champions The Motor City Machine Guns, TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy and Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle calling himself Damian Angle as a child. Frenchy is known for his alcohol and drug abuse throughout is carreer, costing him many title reign in JVPW 'The Halloween Incident' During 2009's Hallowwen party in Pasadena CA, Frenchy was arrested by the PPD (Pasadena Police Department) for gulping down ecstasy and selling cocaine around the Encounters Night Club and was charged for peeing on a cop and spitting on a PPD officer. He has also been charged many times with DUI and domestic violence on many girlfriends. Frenchy's longlife dream is to date pornstar Ashlynn Brooke, which has been her manager for one night during JVPW/HFW The Last One- Chapter I Genesis. Despite many attempts from Frenchy to date Ashlynn, they never actually went out together but it has been said they remain close friends and during an interview with TMZ, Ashlynn Brooke stated that maybe in the future they could go out together. "Damien is a really sweet and sexy guy, who knows maybe one day me and him could go out on a date" Frenchy's respond to Ashlynn has yet to be announced, but many sources have seen them together on many occasions after Ashlynn's statement. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Springboard Shooting Star Press * Wind Up Slam Signature Moves * Standing Huracanrana * Springboard Tornado DDT * Moonsault * Suicide Dive * Malenko Kick * Running Delayed Dropkick 'With Awix' Finishing Moves * SRE (Powerbomb into Two Legged Backbreaker) * Ultimate Sandwich 'Managers' * Ashlynn Brooke Championships Jeux Video Pro Wrestling * JVPW Tag Team Champion (2 time w/ Awix) *JVPW Hardcore Champion (1 time) Hard Fighting Championship * HFW Tag Team Champion (1 time w/ Awix) *HFW Hardcore Champion (1 time)